


Sometimes your feelings are best described by other people

by junellaloves



Category: GinTae - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: F/M, Feels, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellaloves/pseuds/junellaloves
Summary: Gintama characters describing what they feel like about Gin and Otae. One shot
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sometimes your feelings are best described by other people

Sarutobi

The first time she lays her eyes on her, she knew Tae is her fierce competitor. Tae is nothing compares to her. She’s sexy, liberated, strong ninja while Tae is plain and boring. But she couldn’t place her finger why she’s not confident if she has the upper hand. She’s not like that when it comes to Tsuki but with Tae, she scared that one day Tae will snatch Gin in front of her. She even went far by stalking her too so Tae and her love of her life will not be alone. She envy her everytime the Yorozuya got together to do some crazy shit family adventures like it’s natural. She knew Gin knows Tae more than her and it hits her when she found out Tae got the white plague. The thought of him terrified her. She doesn’t want to see him getting depressed just because that sadistic bitch got sick. She considered her the foremost love rival. But she also looks at her as a friend. A friend that she can accept to be Gin’s future.

Kondo

He will give it all to her when he heard her saying she will love hairy ass and all. He didn’t mind being a stalker despite of his job as a police commander. He will steal her heart and waits for her to open up to her (his pervert side is being shown here). But his stalking git consequennces. He forgot that first impression is important to a woman and wonders what that perm head shown to her the first time they met because he remembers how close the two were and to his vision they both getting cuddly. He promised to himself to stalk not just for her but to guard her from the Yorozuya boss. He’s a guy and he knows what that guy is thinking. He remembers how Gin fought so hard to make her happy when she went to Kyubei and to let Obi live. He praised the samurai for sacrificing just to see her smile again in which he’s never done it before. He cursed him when his almost perfect festival date with her was ruined by meeting Gintoki by accident. He knows that samurai was doing everything to get him away in the picture. When he was about to be executed, he shared a drink with him. He knew he could be trusted. If Nobume and others didn’t intrude them. He could ask Gintoki to take care of her for him. When she got the plague, he prayed that that stupid samurai would return. When he disappeared for two years, he thought he could have a chance so he even went to stay with the Shimura and made her nutritious meal. But he couldn’t take her sadness away that she went depress eating and gone fat. That moment there’s no chance of her helping him to end his political marriage just like the last time. He accepts that their relationship would be just the stalker and victim, just like the old days. And that’s enough for him if she’s happy with that Gintoki. He doesn’t mind at all.

Kyubei

She saw how determined Gintoki fought just to get her away from her. She’s pissed but seeing her smile again...she knows. She remembers how Tae got jealous with their ugly friends when they had a group date. She wished to be in his position everytime Tae and the Yorozuya gone for a vacation or just simply doing some shenanigans. When she got the plague, she clenched her fist for that idiot making her cry again. She made sure he gets it when she said she will not forgive him for letting Otae got the infection and put her through hell while he’s gone. 

Tsukuyo

She looks at her as a friend. She’s aware that the two were close. She can’t control her emotions towards him even though in the first place she knew she doesn’t have any points in winning his heart. That man cannot make a woman happy but seeing him still getting infatuated with Tae, she’s nervous that she might have a true competition. And that was true when the plague hits the world. Tae keeps looking for him and realized that the bond between the two was already deeply connected. Sarutobi even mentions that Gin would be upset to find out Tae’s true condition. She realized she was in the same boat like Kyubei amd Sachan...rejected. But what matters to Tsuki is her friend’s health and happiness...even if that happiness is the man that makes her weak.

Toujo

For him, there’s no wonder if Gin and Tae are the hero and heroine of the show. He was sure they had physical contact that’s why Tae got infected with Gin’s seed (Author: movie’s words not mine). And that speaks a lot because for him heroes and heroines in the movie tend to have a hot and steamy s** scenes (Author: Tojou’s words not mine).

Otose

Everyone refers to her as the mother figure to Gintoki. And she knew what going on with her son’s head. She knew he would listen to every words Tae said. And it’s not surprising if one day the two became official. Their relationship is natural and both have impact in the Kabukicho. That’s one of the reason why she tagged along Gin with Tae as a Deva. Her Final Fantasy was pretty high for both of them and she was sure she was in love with her son that’s why she was devastated at first when she found out that the one she’s eyeing for Gintoki ended up marrying her own stalker and expecting their first child. She’s thankful that Tae’s brother cleared out the issue. There still time to push Gin and Tae and she’s sure that the two will end up together because no matter what happens, Tae belongs to Kabukicho and Yorozuya and as long she’s there, it’s still their home. Tae is Gin’s home and she’s confident he will be taken care of even if this old woman will kick the bucket soon.

Sogou

He had a sister before and he knew what they were thinking that’s why he didn’t agree on what Hijikata said about Tae rescuing their commander from the wedding. He could see how that samurai fought so hard during the fight with Yagyuu. And Tae’s attention throughout the battle was on Gin only. He can even compare Gin from Hijikata since the two both act the same way when it comes to the older sisters. And the look the Boss lady was shown to the samurai was similar everytime Mitsuba, his sister, looked on Hijikata.

Hijikata

At first he was sure Tae was in love with their commander but as the time goes by, his view on her changed. It came to the point that he realzied that their commander accepts his own defeat and will be contented in stalking her. He remembers when he switched bodies with that stupid guy. He thought the two were close so he acts like the way Gin should act in front of her. When that fugly shogun almost killed her, he knew that Gin didn’t just punched the guy just because of what happened to their commander but he punched him because that fugly shogun laid a hand on her. Gin and Tae are both crazy and violent. No wonder they’re perfect match made in heaven and hell.

Zura and Sakamoto

Sakamoto already saw her on multiple occassion. Just because Gintoki always invited him there. Just like Oryou that he fancies, Shimura Tae is wonderful. And he admits her and Gin has chemistry.  
Katsura knew Tae as a civil friend. He knows Gin likes big boobs but Tae is different. Tae is family that Gin never had. Gin has rough past and if that woman can bring peace of mind to him, he’s happy for his friend. He knew what Gin really wish for in his life: family. And Tae already got him that.

Hasegawa

He’s happy that sometimes the Yorozuya family tagged him in their crazy advetures. He refers them as a family since Tae and Gin actimgas the mom and dad while the youngsters are kids who still need supervision from them. And he will not be surprise if one day that family will become a reality.

Binbokusai

He was amazed to be scolded by a young man like Gintoki. He was reprimanded that if she’s in love with her, Kyubei should know what Tae feels. Gin knows what Tae feels that’s why he’s fighting si hard to take her away from this marriage. Binbokusai shouldn’t even asked him if Gin is inlove with Tae. His description of love already given the answer. The wsy he ignored the question adds to the intensity. That stupid guy is indeed inlove with Tae-chan.

Tetsuko

She wonders if Tae is the wife or girlfriend of this Yorozuya boss. She asked herslef if she intrude a sweet moment of the two. By the looks of his fresh wound, no wonder this pretty lady patched him up. She listens intently to her story and his reaction. When he insulted her, this lady scolded him to calm down...just like a wife should do.

Kagura

She looks at Tae as her big sister/mom. She seeks adviced and she’s comfortable telling her problems to her. She wants to grow up just like her: pretty, strong, responsible and independent. She felt like she got another family with her as her Earth Mom, Ginas her Earth dad and Shinpachi as her Earth virgin older brother. She loves how her Earth mom and dad communicates. They made fun of each other, annoyed each other but they knew how to take care of one another. She deeply wished that the two ends up together and she will be the happiest girl if that happens.

Shinpachi

He’s not ready to become uncle yet. He’s not ready for her to get married. He’s not ready that someone will get his sister away from her. He doesn’t want anyone to become his brother in law. But if she’s inlove with that someone: who’s broke, has stinky feet, on the verge of having a diabetes and careless that one day would drive his sister into depression if he got killed. Bur seeing her happy when she’s with him and sad when he’s not around. Seeing them acting like a couple even if they’re not and they look so natural. Being with Gin and Kagura somehow complete his family and if she indeed inlove with him, he doesn’t mind at all. But he has to make sure Gin would treat her very well and love her in return. 

The End 😍

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! 😘😘😘
> 
> These characters were mostly suspected the two as a couple numerous times especially Otose, Sachan, Kyubei and Kondo.


End file.
